


I Found Love (Where It Wasn't Supposed to Be)

by Skylily



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Amnesia, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Slight violence but? Nothing graphic or anything, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9097678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylily/pseuds/Skylily
Summary: "Adam stood up, looking down at Noah. “We’re going to get him back, Noah. I’m going to bring him back.”Reeling from his father's death and unable to control his powers, Ronan finds solace with villain Joseph Kavinsky, who promises to teach him everything he knows. Gansey, Blue, Noah, and Adam, on the other hand, refuse to accept the new pair, nicknamed the Dreamers, and fight them every step of the way. But when it becomes obvious that the pair is escalating and they are not, Adam declares that they have to do whatever it takes to get Ronan back. He just doesn't expect to knock Ronan unconscious. Or for him to wake up with amnesia.





	1. Chapter One (Adam)

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this AU once but never went anywhere with it. But I am now!! 
> 
> (Also: Title is from "I Found" by Amber Run.)

“Gansey,” Adam Parrish called, lounging across the couch. His head throbbed every time he so much as moved, and not for the first time, Adam recognized Ronan Lynch as a force to be reckoned with. He held the makeshift icepack of frozen green beans against his head and groaned as he turned to look over at his best friend. 

Richard Campbell Gansey the Third sat on the floor of Monmouth, completely surrounded by books, all cracked open on various pages. Across from him, Blue Sargent, speeding through multiple copies in seconds.

Adam sighed. Everyone was busy trying to figure out a new plan, all while he sat by doing nothing, nursing a hit that even his father never would have gifted him with. 

“Adam,” Blue replied, tone suspiciously light and sweet. “If you complain one more time about resting, I will hurt you.”

Adam glared at the ceiling above him. “I should be  _ doing  _ something.”

“You’ve done everything!” Gansey said, snapping the cover of his book closed. He stood and pushed his glasses up his nose, and if possible, the action came across angry. Gansey was never angry. “You go out there, time and time again, and get thrown around like a ragdoll for us. You get hurt, while  _ we  _ do nothing.”

Blue and Adam both made indignant noises. Adam didn’t appreciate his comparison to a ragdoll, and Blue certainly didn’t do nothing when it came to fighting against the Dreamers. In fact, she was the primary reason that Adam often came out with minimal bruising. She was always there to save his sorry, slow ass. 

Adam was quick to argue but his words fell short at the reappearance of Noah, inches from his face. Noah Czerny’s pale locks fell in his face, hiding his even paler eyes. Maybe it was his ability affecting him, but Noah looked like a washed out photo. 

Adam prided himself for not jumping at the sudden proximity of the boy, at the cold touch of his fingers against his bruising temple. Noah winced for Adam. “Ouch,” he said softly.

“Ouch,” Adam affirmed, politely removing Noah’s hand from his face, from his personal bubble. Noah got the hint and relocated himself to Blue’s side. 

Gansey ran a hand through his hair and Blue shot Adam a concerned look that he mirrored. Fighting back his need to cry out, Adam sat up and dropped the green beans on the coffee table. Adam already knew what they needed to do; what Gansey refused to let them do. Blue looked away from him, and Adam knew she agreed with his unspoken thought. “We have to change our game plan, Gansey.”

“We can’t,” Gansey said, borderline miserable. “I can’t hurt him.”

One second Blue was beside Noah, the next she was beside Gansey. Her small figure towered over Gansey’s crouched body, and it was an odd sight to see. “He has no objections to hurting us,” she quietly reminded him. “Not anymore.” 

“He’s grieving!” Gansey argued. Noah vanished at the sharp words, uneasy around conflict. Adam didn’t blame him, but enough was enough. Despite his resisting body, Adam stood. 

“This isn’t grieving anymore,” Adam said. He didn't know how he knew it, but he did. His body swayed but he willed himself to stay still. “And this isn’t a debate. The next time we see Lynch, we’re going to do what we have to do.”

The silence Adam received was agreement enough.


	2. Chapter Two (Ronan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying, Ronan's ability no longer has the dream boundaries as it does in the book.
> 
> And the first few chapters are short I know, but future ones will be longer, promise!

What was he doing? Not literally. He knew he was making the Barns habitable again, dusting what needed to be dusted, putting away what needed to be put away. 

But what was he  _ doing _ ? 

He had thrown Adam into a wall. Adam. The Ronan Lynch he knew never would’ve laid a single finger on that boy. His heart hurt, reimagining the scene, second by second. 

What was he doing?

Ronan didn’t know.

A knock at the door was the only warning Ronan received before Joseph Kavinsky entered the room, not bothering to wait for Ronan to unlock the door. Kavinsky’s identical power to Ronan’s meant that the man had long since dreamt himself a key to the Barns. He said nothing as he crossed the floor over to where Ronan sat on the couch. 

“What are you doing?”

With Kavinsky in front of him, Ronan really wish he knew. But Kavinsky wouldn’t settle for an answer like that, so Ronan stood and kicked Kavinsky’s legs off the coffee table, where he’d just set them. “Cleaning. Don’t bother me.”

Kavinsky grinned, looking more like a shark than a boy. He put his feet right back onto the table and Ronan didn’t bother to knock them off again. “Touchy today, I see.” Kavinsky quipped. 

Ronan ignored him. He wished he’d ignored him from the beginning.

“I had a thought,” Kavinsky continued, almost in a sing-song voice. Ronan’s body turned to him without direction and Ronan hated himself for it. Kavinsky’s grin grew wider, like he knew. “Oh, how you respond to me, Lynch. Really, it’s embarrassing.”

Ronan scowled and pushed Kavinsky’s feet from the table. Barely restraining himself from grabbing his collar, Ronan said, “Get out.”  

Kavinsky stood, forcing himself into Ronan’s space. He smelled heavily of smoke and gasoline and Ronan wanted to throw up. Kavinsky pushed closer. “Do you really want me to do that, Lynch?”

_ Yes _ . No. Ronan let his head fall. Even as he said it, he knew it was weak. “Get out.”

Kavinsky dragged his thumb across Ronan’s bottom lip, tugging gently. “As you wish.” 

And then Kavinsky left. 

Ronan sucked in a breath. What was he  _ doing _ ? 

 

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

 

Ronan pulled a wooden bat into reality without closing a single eye. Having Kavinsky around proved worthwhile, sometimes. In front of him, a simple black pinata similarly brought to existence. 

He didn’t care if it was silly. He needed to hit something. Now.

Ronan swung with everything he had and the pinata groaned, a sharp crack cutting across its form. It felt good, the angry energy racing through him. It made him felt invincible.  

Another hit like the previous one would end this smash fest with only two hits, but Ronan didn’t care. With the same force, Ronan hit the pinata again. And again. And again.

It cracked into pieces, nothing falling out of its seams. But demolished or not, Ronan wasn’t done. He swung the bat over and over at the fallen form on the ground, hands vibrating painfully at the force.

Ronan didn’t even know what he was angry at or about, but he was so. Angry. Dirt flew up from the ground, attacking Ronan’s eyes and forcing him stop. His chest heaved and he fell to his knees. Breaking things felt good, but it didn’t change anything.

Nothing changed anything. 

Not working with Kavinsky. Not working with Gansey, Blue and Noah. Adam. 

Nothing.

His dad was still dead, Declan still blamed him. Matthew was afraid of him.

Ronan didn’t stop the sob that bubbled from his lips. His little brother, afraid of him. Nothing was going to change that, either. 

But at least he had the Barns, and who had helped him achieve that? Kavinsky.

As much as it pained Ronan to know it, he had no one to thank but Kavinsky. The man had taught him everything he needed to know about his powers, about how to use them. He’d taught him how to change the will, and had secured the Barns for Ronan. 

Ronan hated him for it. Hated that he owed him for it.

Hated that he’d turned on his friends for it. For him. 

For Kavinsky. 


	3. Chapter Three (Adam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noah doesn't turn invisible bc he's a ghost, btw. That's his power. Noah's alive *finger guns*

Gansey was still mopping and it was really starting to piss Adam off. Adam left the main floor for the basement where he could focus his anger on something constructive. On his powers. 

He was still learning, but he had more control over it than he had months ago when he’d sent his dad flying into a wall. He didn’t need to be angry anymore to harness his telekinesis, but he was angry, and that made him dangerous to be around.

So the basement it was.

Adam didn’t understand. He didn’t understand why they were in this position in the first place, why Ronan had chosen Kavinsky over them. Whatever that asshole had to offer, Adam was sure they did, too. He just didn’t understand.

His head throbbed as he lifted a discarded book from the corner without a finger and threw it across the room. He picked it up again and threw it back to the corner. Then he moved onto the desk, which he shoved backwards with little more than simple intention. And then the broken down couch. And the bookshelf. 

Before he knew it, he’d messily redecorated the entire basement, everything thrown in different locations. Adam sat, failing to show any physical exertion. 

He was angry. He was tired.

He didn’t want to hurt Ronan, either. 

Adam had more control over his powers, but what if Adam went to far, hurt Ronan like he had his father? Adam didn’t think he’d be able to live with himself if that happened. 

The flutter of the discarded book’s pages was Noah’s way of announcing his presence before he appeared beside Adam. “You don’t have to be invisible all the time, you know.”

“I know.” Noah said. 

Adam waited for him to say more, for him to give him some Noah-y advice, but he didn’t, so Adam lost himself in drawing in the dust of the basement floor. 

And then, “You don’t have to take it so personally.” 

There it was.

Adam wanted to deny it, but he knew Noah was right. Adam took Ronan’s desertion personally. 

“It is personal.” Adam insisted. “Why weren’t we good enough for him? We could’ve helped him, too.”

Noah shook his head. “I don’t know.”

Adam stood up, looking down at Noah. “We’re going to get him back, Noah. I’m going to bring him back.”

The last thing Adam saw before Noah evaporated was his knowing smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to include Henry at some point, but as of right now, he's not in this universe. ://


End file.
